Beloved
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Soubi esperava Ritsuka para o levar para casa, mas este planejava outras coisas ou inves de ir pra casa. Soubi nem imaginava o que iria acontecer naquela tarde.


Soubi anda tranquilamente indo em direção a escola de Ritsuka, já estava acostumado com aquele trajeto pois o fazia a 4 anos, desde que conheceu seu sacrifício que na época apenas 12 anos. Ritsuka que agora tinha 16 anos estava cursando o 10º ano e seu combatente Soubi tinha 24 anos e já havia terminado a faculdade de pintura.

Soubi já havia chegado a rente da escola, se encostou na parede e ascendeu um cigarro para poder esperar. Qualquer um que passasse por ali iria ficar admirado com a beleza dele, era alto, possuía cabelos loiros compridos, seus olhos eram da cor do mel, usava óculos redondos, seu rosto era fino e seu corpo magro, mas não um magro feio e sim sensual, usava uma calça jeans colada ao corpo, tênis preto, camisa azul baby look e um sobretudo bege que o deixava com um ar misterioso, em seu pescoço tinha uma faixa que cobria quase tudo, o que quase ninguém sabia era que por baixo daquela faixa haviam cicatrizes e seu nome que era o mesmo de seu primeiro sacrifício, Beloved.

Ele e Ritsuka não possuíam o mesmo nome, ele sendo Beloved e Ritsuka sendo Loveless, mas mesmo assim eles eram excelentes em combate, não havia dupla melhor.

Passada meia hora que Soubi esperava já estava ficando impaciente, no chão jazia 7 cigarros, estava muito preocupado todos já haviam saído do colégio menos Ritsuka e pelo que havia falado com Yuiko ele tinha vindo mas foi fazer algumas coisas antes de ir embora.

Xxxxx

A uma janela não muito distante dali um garoto observava Soubi, era Ritsuka que por sinal estava muito nervoso, tinha decidido que hoje pediria a seu combatente para lhe tirar as orelhas, havia até se demorado um pouco porque preferiu trocar suas roupas costumeiras por uma mais sensual.

Trajava uma camisa preta meio colada ao seu corpo, calça jeans desbotada com uns rasgos nas pernas, tênis preto e pra completar o visual um sobretudo também preto, sabia que para qualquer um aquela roupa não era nada de mais, mas para Soubi ele estaria sensualmente atraente.

Após mais alguns minutos olhando o jovem de cabelos loiros respirou fundo e foi ao seu encontro, era hoje que tudo mudaria em sua vida.

Xxxxx

Soubi já não agüentava mais esperar, ia entrar na escola e procurar por seu sacrifício mas assim que ultrapassou os portões do colégio paralisou, estava tendo uma visão magnífica, Ritsuka andava sensualmente em sua direção, suas roupas o deixavam com um ar despojado mas mesmo assim muito atraente, acordando pra vida conforme ele se aproximava mais se recompôs, não poderia demonstrar que estava de quatro por ele apesar dele já saber disso, mas estava difícil, quanto mais Ritsuka se aproximava mais excitado ficava mas tinha que se controlar, nunca forçou nada com ele nesses quatro anos e não queria agora que iria forçar.

Ritsuka se aproximava com um olhar de vitoria, assim que Soubi o viu reparou que ele abriu a boca mas logo recompôs aquele ar sério mas doce de sempre, sabia que seu plano estava dando certo, andou um pouco mais e assim que passou de Soubi parou.

-Vamos Soubi.

-Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

-Desde que minha mãe morreu você me pergunta a mesma coisa e eu sempre respondo que não, vamos pra sua casa e de noite você me leva pra minha. Agora vamos.

Soubi deu um leve mais lindo sorriso, se aproximou de Ritsuka e segurou seu rosto que agora estava quase da altura do seu, aproximou seus rostos e lhe eu um leve selinho, findando o ato com sua costumeira frase.

-Suki Dayo Ritsuka.

Apesar de estar acostumado Ritsuka sempre corava quando Soubi fazia isso, se afastou um pouco e começou a nadar em direção a casa do combatente com este a alguns passos de distancia o seguindo.

O caminho foi totalmente quieto, nenhum dos dois falava nada, assim que chegaram ao apartamento de Soubi o mesmo foi diretamente pra cozinha preparar um chá, não porque queria mas porque precisava, tinha que se acalmar para não acabar fazendo besteira, olhar seu sacrifício andando sensualmente o caminho todo tinha acabado consigo mesmo, varias vezes teve que se segurar para não puxá-lo pra um luar qualquer e tomá-lo ali mesmo, se perguntava se ele era ingênuo e não sabia que era muito atraente ou se tinha feito de propósito, apesar de acreditar mais na primeira opção tinha que se lembra que agora Ritsuka tinha 16 anos e não era mais tão inocente quanto era quando tinha 12 anos.

Assim que terminou o chá foi pó a mesa e notou que Ritsuka estava sentado com a mesa já posta, estranhou, como no havia notado que ele estava ali, ou pior, como não notara que este tinha posto a mesa para tomarem o chá. A única explicação que achou foi que estava tão submerso em seus pensamentos que nem havia reparado nele.

-O que houve Soubi? Você esta muito distraído hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não houve nada Ritsuka, não se preocupe.

Soubi começou a servir o chá sob o olhar indagador de Ritsuka assim que terminou de servir se sentou e começou a bebericar o chá para ver se acalmava os ânimos, mas ao olhar pra Ritsuka notou que isto seria muito difícil, seu sacrifício tomava seu chá tranquilamente mas o que fazia aquela cena ser tentadora era a forma como estava sentado, estava com as pernas cruzadas levemente inclinado pro lado, se rabo balançava calmamente de um lado pro outro, suas orelhas levemente abaixadas mas sempre atentas pra qualquer barulho e sua face esta mais angélica do que o normal, realmente uma cena tentadora mas que resistiria com todas as forças.

Ritsuka já estava ficando impaciente, depois de tudo que havia feito já era pra Soubi ter feito alguma coisa, resolveu então tomar a iniciativa, pousou a xícara na mesa, se virou para Soubi e pegou sua xícara colocando-a ao lado da sua, se levantou e sob um olhar indagador de Soubi se sentou em seu colo de frente para este, levemente lhe acariciou a face e aproximou seus lábios roçando-os levemente.

Soubi sem entender nada aproveitou aquele momento e aproveitou mais ainda quando sentiu a língua de Ritsuka pedir passagem para adentrar sua boca aceitando prontamente, nunca havia beijado assim seu sacrifício, não porque não quisesse, mas porque sempre achou que ele não gostaria, o beijo era lento mas completamente cheio de amor e carinho, as línguas exploravam cada canto da boca do outro, por eles aquele beijo nunca terminaria MS logo tiveram que se separar por estarem com falta de ar. Soubi olhou profundamente nos olhos de Ritsuka pra ver se encontrava algum traço de arrependimento, mas pra sua realização só encontrou felicidade.

-Suki Dayo Ritsuka.

-Daí Suki Soubi.

Soubi se surpreendeu com o que tinha acabado de ouvir mas se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, finalmente Ritsuka correspondia a seu amor, deu o maior sorriso que sabia dar mas sua face logo se transformou em receosa quando ouviu a próxima frase de Ritsuka.

-Soubi, tire minhas orelhas.

-Você tem certeza Ritsuka?

-Tenho, agora tire minhas orelhas. Eu te quero.

Soubi abraçou Ritsuka, estava feliz com seu pedido, finalmente o teria, poderia mostrar todo seu amor e devoção a ele, ainda o segurando se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto, mais precisamente a cama, o colocou carinhosamente na cama e se deitou sob ele, ficou olhado ara aquela face de anjo por um tempo lhe acariciando a mesma, novamente lhe beijou os lábios mas agra era um beijo com urgência, com desejo, Ritsuka estava nas nuvens, finalmente teria aquele que sempre amou.

Soubi deixou os lábios de Ritsuka e foi para seu pescoço, no começo deu leves beijos mas não agüentando começou a dar mordidas e lambidas recebendo baixos gemidos tímidos como resposta, uma de suas mãos acariciava as orelinhas fofinhas que Ritsuka ainda possuía enquanto a outra fazia carinhos quentes na lateral do corpo do menor.

Ritsuka passeava as mãos pelo corpo de Soubi por cima da camisa, mais não queria aquilo, queria sentir a pele dele em contato com a sua, lentamente subiu a camisa dele, Soubi teve que se erguer para poder terminar de retirar a camisa, assim que o fez ficou meio sem graça mas contente seu sacrifício admirava atônito seu corpo.

Para Ritsuka aquele corpo era perfeito mas a faixa que Soubi tinha no pescoço tinha que sair dali, como Soubi estava sentado em seu colo se inclinou pra frente e começou a retirar a faixa assim que terminou ficou olhando aquele pescoço e não se conteve, atacou o pescoço de seu combatente com mordidas,beijos e lambidas, ver aquele corpo sobre si havia o excitado.

Soubi gemia baixo, não esperava essa atitude de seu sacrifício, mas ver que ele o desejava também o estava levando a loucura. Assim que sentiu o membro de Ritsuka começar a ficar ereto embaixo de si sabia que era hora pra esquentar mais as coisas, delicadamente o deitou na cama e se deitou por cima, só que dessa vez mordeu os mamilos dele ecebn gemidos mais altos como resposta, desceu os lábios pela barriga deixando um rastro de saliva,quando chegou em seu objetivo, a calça, olhou para Ritsuka e este corado fez que si com a cabeça.

O mais calmo possível retirou a calça e a cueca de Ritsuka, quando terminou ficou admirando seu sacrifício, este ficou com mais vergonha ainda quando viu Soubi o olhando de uma forma como se fosse o devorar.

-Soubi pare de me olhar desse jeito.

-Desculpe Ritsuka, mas você é lindo

-Fique quieto e faça o que tem que fazer.

-Isso é uma ordem?

-Não, é um pedido.

Soubi riu safadamente, se inclinou e foi descendo lentamente em direção a Ritsuka enquanto suas mãos iam deslizando pelas pernas dele. Para surpresa de Ritsuka, Soubi dava pequenas lambidas em seu membro, ele estava com mais vergonha ainda as não conseguiu conter os gemidos cada vez mais altos, mas assim que Soubi abocanhou seu membro inteiro urrou de prazer, quase gozou e tanto tesão que sentia, Soubi subia e descia lentamente, estava adorando ouvir os gemidos de seu sacrifício, só de chupá-lo já estava completamente ereto, aumentou mais ainda o ritmo, queria sentir logo o gosto dele, Ritsuka que já não agüentava mais acabou por gozar intensamente na boca de Soubi que engoliu tudo.

Soubi abandou o membro e foi beijar Ritsuka enquanto sua mão descia para o meio das pernas,aproveitou que ele estava distraído com o beijo e colocou um dedo em sua entrada, Ritsuka sentiu uma leve dor que logo passou, quando sentiu um segundo dedo lhe invadir a dor voltou mais forte, quando um terceiro dedo entrou na agüentou e gemeu de dor.

-Gomen Ritsuka, mas é melhor assim, se eu não te preparar vai doer muito mais. Agora relaxe.

Ritsuka nada falou apenas obedeceu, logo já não sentia mais dor, ainda era incomodo as também era prazeroso, começou a gemer baixo quando Soubi entrava e saia com os três dedos, estava uma delicia mas logo deu um gemido de protesto, Soubi havia tirado os dedos.

-Calma, agora vem a melhor parte.

Soubi se levantou para poder retirar a calça como não usava cueca ficou nu mostrando seu membro já ereto, Ritsuka olhava admirado para o corpo de seu combatente, ele podia não ser muito forte mas com certeza era lindo e sensual, seu membro se mostrava grande e grosso, tudo formando um conjunto extremamente atraente e sexy.

Se ajoelhou na frente de Ritsuka e levou as pernas dele de encontro ao corpo, se encaixou no meio delas e lentamente Fo introduzindo seu membro na entrada de seu sacrifício, este na hora que sentiu o membro pedindo passagem se contraiu todo, sentia uma dor imensa.

-Se acalme Ritsuka, se você não relaxar vai doer mais. Te prometo que logo vai passar.

Assim que ouviu seu combatente relaxou, acreditava nele.

Soubi ao sentir que ele relaxou forçou um pouco mais seu membro e de pouquinho em pouquinho seu membro já estava completamente dentro dele, parou para deixar ele se acostumar, estava louco pra se mover naquela entrada estreita mas sabia se fizesse isso iria o machucar e não queria isso, queria que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que estava sentindo.

Aos poucos Ritsuka foi se acostumando cm o membro de Soubi, a dor ia passando e quando j não sentia dor alguma pediu.

-Soubi se mexa, já não sinto mais dor.

Soubi prontamente atendeu a pedido, entrava e saia lentamente, não queria machucar ele mas aquilo estava sendo uma tortura, olhou para Ritsuka e viu que este sentia prazer, subiu os olhos nas orelhas, era a ultima vez que as veria mas não se arrependia disso.

Ritsuka sentia um tesão enorme com a fricção do membro de Soubi na sua entrada, aquilo o estava levando a loucura, seu combatente o estava penetrando lentamente mas era firme, olhou para ele e o chamou para um beijo, assim que o beijo começou se posicionou melhor e sentiu o membro dele lhe atingir um lugar que o fez sentir mais prazer ainda.

Vendo o que havia feito, Soubi aumentou o ritmo das estocadas e a força, entrava e saia em um ritmo frenético, os gemidos dos dois preenchiam o quarto, não agüentaria mais muito tempo e vendo que Ritsuka também não agüentaria saiu de dentro dele e rapidamente o colocou de quatro, colocou seu membro de uma vez e voltou a estocar freneticamente.

Passado alguns segundos Ritsuka gozou fazendo Soubi também gozar após sentir seu membro ser esmagado pela entrada dele, ambos gemeram alto, gritaram pelo nome um do outro.

-Aaahh... Soubi.

-Aaahh... Ritsuka.

Soubi se retirou lentamente e deitou ao lado de seu sacrifício, de tão cansado que estava Ritsuka apenas deitou o corpo ficando assim de barriga pra baixo. Seu combatente vendo que estava exausto o puxou para seu peito e o abraçou fazendo Ritsuka ouvir suas ultimas palavras naquela noite antes de adormecer.

-Eu adorei Ritsuka. Suki Dayo.

-Eu também Soubi. Dai Suki.

Xxxxx

Na manha seguinte Ritsuka acordou e se viu nu abraçado a Soubi também nu, deu um leve sorriso lembrando da noite que tiveram, levantou rapidamente para ir se olhar no espelho.

Assim que parou em frente ao espelho ficou se admirando, tanto suas orelhas quanto seu rabo haviam sumido, deu um sorriso feliz por agora ser um homem completo e por ter seu amor para si, viajou tanto que nem reparou Soubi o abraçando por trás, quando o viu tomou um susto mas logo voltou a sorrir.

-Você esta lindo Ritsuka. E obrigado por me amar, nossa noite foi muito especial para mim.

-Obrigado Soubi mas sou que tenho que agradecer, se não tivesse sido com você duvido que teria sido tão bom assim. Suki Dayo.

-Dai Suki. Mas você quer que eu te compre umas orelhas falsas?

-Não. Quero que todos saibam que encontrei o amor da minha vida.

E assim ficaram, os dois abraçados em frente ao espelho sorrindo, admirando um a beleza do outro e tendo a certeza que tudo iria mudar mas sempre poderiam ontar com quem amavam.

Estariam juntos eternamente.

Fim !!!


End file.
